


Means of Production

by One_true_Chromosome



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Humor, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short, Stocks, gamestop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome
Summary: Pacifica is awoken by Mabel investing against the hedge-fund.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Means of Production

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very random idea that slapped my head. It's not long but this will only be a relevant event for a while so I might as well do it while writer's block is stopping from me from continuing my Transformers story. This the first Gravity Falls fic I've done. Maybe I'll do another but I don't know.

Even at twenty-one, Mabel was the same she’d always been, and it was really showing.

Pacifica had been awake all night; she couldn’t sleep. Mabel’s screams were keeping up, of course Dipper was asleep; he’d be used to it.

She furiously stepped out of her bed, trying not to wake her boyfriend as she did. The flat was tight, there wasn’t much room to walk around, but at this age, it was the best she could afford. Even with her parents on the verge of regaining their wealth, she was still living like most people her age: only just affording a roof.

Hastily, she tiptoed to the door of her room and opened it. she then marched towards the room her sister-in-law resigned. Pacifica gritted her teeth as she opened the door to see Mabel as on the floor tapping away at her phone.

“Mabel!” the blonde yelled. “Can you keep it down?”

“Silence!” the ecstatic one shot back. “I need to concentrate.”

“Concentrate? On what? Tinder?”

“Please. I’m far too dignified for _that._ This is more important, Pacifica. I’m destroying the market. Once I have invested my entire stock into the Gamestop, the billionaires will be destroyed.”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. She was confused. Mabel was usually the one to yell nonsense, but this was even stranger than usual. “Mabel, have you been on Reddit again?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Actually, yes. But it’s not like before, Pacifica. I promise.”

Pacifica cringed at the memories of Mabel sharing images of a grinning frog about four and a half years earlier. “So, what’s happening then?”

“Gamestop. It’s rising. Me and my gang have just bet on stock prices and are now taking millions.”

Pacifica scratched her heard. “Millions?”

“You see,” Mabel explained, “these rich boys. They thought that the shop’s value would drop significantly, and they’ve bet their whole lives against it, literally.”

“Literally?”

“Okay, maybe not. But they might as well be. They’ve been losing all night. They gabled wrong anyway; the shop has gained a lot in the last year, I suppose. I guess when you don’t have workers to treat like shit, you can focus on other parts of your company to expand on. This unexpected rise has completely broken Wall Street. That’ll show them for making everyone poor ninety-two years ago.”

“Mabel, I don’t think those people are still ali-”

“And now, I have just made thousands in the last hour. Maybe with this, I can get myself a place of my own.” The young woman grinned at her friend before returning to her phone’s screen.

Pacifica suddenly panicked. If Mabel left, her and Dipper would not be able to pay the rent together. “Well, hold on a moment.”

“I’m kidding.” Mabel laughed. “I’d never leave you two. Like either of you would survive with your mountain of student debt.”

Pacifica frowned, not wanting to be reminded. Suddenly, a thought came to her. Her parents. “Hold on. My parents have been getting their fortune back through shares. You don’t think- oh.”

“Uuuh, yeah.” Mabel mumbled awkwardly. “Look, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Pacifica snickered under her breath. “I guess they won’t be getting their second yacht any time soon.”

They laughed for a moment. Pacifica had lost any animosity she had stepping through the door. Now she was calm. Smiling, she sat beside her boyfriend’s sister.

“I think I’ve got what I need for tonight. I’ll have to try again tomorrow.” Mabel put down her phone. However, she suddenly picked up another. “Though I have one last thing to do.”

“What’s that?” asked a very interested Pacifica. “You got _another identity_ to invest with?”

“Naaa. I’m just going invest Dipper’s savings into Dogecoin.”

“Mabel, stop!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was just a little funny concept. Thanks for reading, please leave your thoughts below. If you're new, my other stories might interest you I suppose; I don't know.


End file.
